Spondylolisthesis is a medical condition in which one vertebral body slips (e.g., anteriorly) in relation to an adjacent vertebral body, usually in the lumbar region of the spine. This condition can cause symptoms that include pain in the lower back, thighs, and/or legs, muscle spasms, weakness, and/or tight hamstring muscles. In some cases, however, the presence of spondylolisthesis can be identified only by radiographic imaging (e.g., X-ray).
One solution for correcting spondylolisthesis and other similar conditions of vertebral dislocation may include reconstructive surgery and fusion of the affected vertebral body to an adjacent vertebral body. Vertebral fusion is generally accomplished by removing the native disc and then fixing an apparatus to and between the misaligned vertebrae. In addition to the stabilization and correction of spondylolisthesis, embodiments of the present disclosure may facilitate correction or treatment of other spinal conditions, including, but not limited to, stabilization of fractures, correction of spinal deformities (e.g. scoliosis and/or kyphosis), stabilization and correction of degenerative spinal lesions and narrow spinal canal, reconstruction after tumor resection, and secondary spinal surgery.